


Professor Moriarty, Sherlock's Sing-along, and John's Blog

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, No Sex, Sad Ending, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is going mad and John is doing everything he can to keep the man sane. When he starts talking about stopping ‘Professor Moriarty’, and insinuates the man is the alter ego of Mayor Richard Brook, John fears for his mad flatmate and goes to intercede on his behalf. What follows was something he could never have predicted. NOT a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Moriarty, Sherlock's Sing-along, and John's Blog

 

 

XXX My Freeze Ray <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vlq20E3SOVQ>

 

John knew Sherlock was losing his mind. He had rearranged their lives to accommodate it. They were currently doing laundry in the middle of the night at the nearby Laundromat while he walked around, poking at this and that and singing softly to himself. John smiled when Sherlock looked at him, pausing now and then to be his ‘prop’ as the detective let himself go. They had a signal during the day when they were around people; if John licked his lips in view of Sherlock or said ‘brilliant’ in any tone of voice then it meant Sherlock had to stop and collect himself.

At first John had attempted to get Sherlock help, reaching out to Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, but they were all of the opinion that Sherlock was an odd duck. John knew otherwise; he was getting worse every day. He had taken his experiments to a new level and was creating various ray guns. John was alarmed, but so far they all seemed harmless. One of them transported things from one location to another, but had the adverse effect of damaging the molecular structure. It was nothing short of brilliant really – not the code word, _real_ brilliant – and John was convinced that if the man could just re-connect with his brain’s properly working synapses he would be changing the world for the better some day.

John was also fully aware that Sherlock’s songs often focused around him; hell he’d been pulled into a sudden waltz a moment after he added the bleach to their whites. Sherlock then drifted off, eyes slightly vague, and went back to staring off into space and talking to the walls. He’d love to return Sherlock’s romantic interests, but the man was clearly unstable; he felt he’d be taking advantage. The poor sod was even convinced the town mayor Richard Brook had a secret alter ego; he claimed the man was a criminal mastermind. This part alarmed John most of all, because he seemed dead set on defeating the alter ego and had mentioned more than once that Brook was the way to Professor Moriarty.

 

XXX Bad Horse <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7X1VjGsZeyw>

 

“Brilliant,” John sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Lestrade gaped at Sherlock in confusion.

The man was singing to the hot pink mobile phone that some mad bomber had left for Sherlock. John was trying to play his actions off as mocking the police, seeing as how he did that often anyway, and Lestrade quickly turned from confused to frustrated.

“What does it _mean_ Sherlock. In plain terms, quit the song and dance.”

“I wasn’t _dancing,_ ” Sherlock snipped, narrowing his eyes, then glanced cautiously at John when Lestrade turned away. John shook his head ‘no’ as subtly as he could to let the man know that, no; he hadn’t been dancing this time.

“So five pips,” Sherlock sighed, “And a photograph. I know this place…”

John smiled when he saw Sherlock click into detective mode. He’d be all right for a bit now. It was when he was bored that things got more out of hand. Give the man a serial killer and he’d become the super hero he no doubt fantasized as being. If only Sherlock could connect reality with imagination once and for all.

 

XXX Caring Hands <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAn1c0MM-to>

 

Sherlock was staring at John in that way he had that let John know he wasn’t actually hearing John. He was playing some scene in his mind. He’d commented before on John doing or saying things he had no recollection of. It had made John wonder frequently if he were going mad _with_ Sherlock.

John was just trying to tell him that _lives_ were on the line, but Sherlock didn’t seem to care about that. A woman had already died, but Sherlock just dismissed that as a ‘draw’ between himself and Moriarty. John didn’t know if ‘Moriarty’ was real or part of Sherlock’s fantasy, but _someone_ was planting bombs on innocent people and Sherlock was caught up in the middle of some _other_ madman’s fantasy. He could only hope that reason pervaded in the end.

 

XXX A Man’s Gotta Do <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN3eBvZvUXk>

 

Sherlock burst into song again, going on about doing what a man had to do and following through. John wasn’t sure if he was talking about Moriarty or himself. He went to storm out of the flat, but at that moment Mayor Richard Brook himself stepping into their flat followed a rap at the door. He ignored Sherlock’s verses and even managed to cut him off. John realized with a jolt of dread that the reason he could break in was because he was _part of_ Sherlock’s fantasy.

Mayor Brook pulled John aside and discussed Sherlock with him briefly. The man was charming, expressing his concern that Sherlock catch the killer and that John stay safe. He reached out and ran a delicate hand across John’s arm and he got a nervous chill. The man was both attractive and a bit slimy personality wise. John was irrationally attracted to him, but Sherlock held his heart; but how was he supposed to have a relationship with someone who sang monologues all day?

 

XXX I Cannot Believe My Eyes <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQyNN2SfPwQ>

 

Sherlock seemed to have slipped into something dark and alarming. His songs had always been irrational and campy, but now they were dark and frightening. John had taken to singing along and altering the words a bit to something positive as he tried desperately to reach Sherlock in any way that would work. The bomber seemed to be taking some sort of break. One pip still remained and Sherlock claimed he hadn’t been contacted yet. John wasn’t entirely sure that Sherlock was rational enough to be trusted on that point.

 

XXX Bad Horse Reprise <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwSEEESKUG8>

 

John had gone out for some much needed air, leaving Sherlock staring at the mobile again as though it contained answers to the world. He was frustrated, heartbroken, and more than a bit distraught.

 

XXX Penny’s Song <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWi4wAqxQ3c>

 

He knew Sherlock was following him; he was no longer as sneaky as he had been. His eyes were glazed and wild and John was powerfully afraid. However, that didn’t change his love for the man; he wanted him to be safe. Finally he turned back and caught Sherlock by the arm, pulling him into an alley to talk some sense into him. It was useless. Sherlock smiled and looked comforted, but the distant look in his eyes – as if he were looking _through_ John – let him know the man was still lost inside his head.

 

XXX Brand New Day <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILObfEzX92k>

 

Mayor Brook again? It was odd that the man was hovering about, he had to give Sherlock that, but he seemed to be crushing on John a bit. Flattering, but he wasn’t sure about the man. Sherlock bursting into song again broke the moment of awkward flirting. This would have been laughable if Sherlock wasn’t glaring at the Mayor and singing about _fucking killing him_. His guards were just around the corner, clearly keeping an eye on things, and John moved to intercept his flatmate and best friend.

Sherlock’s thoughts had turned to something terrifying. He struggled in John’s arms and the Mayor was looking at them both with a strange look, as though he was angry but in a cold and calculating way. He certainly looked the villain, but John couldn’t see this man running a criminal empire under the noses of thousands of London citizens. He pulled Sherlock away before he could get arrested and practically dragged him back to 221B.

 

XXX So They Say <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZu2chcXE_I>

 

John was trying to break through Sherlock’s delusions. He had news clips pulled up on youtube detailing the Mayors career and was playing them through trying to show him how much good the man had done for the city. Sherlock glared at the screen murderously and John was sure that murder was precisely what he had in mind. He was shocked however when the man nearly hyperventilated in a full out rage, standing up and screaming at the laptop about how _no one_ saw him as false except him. John shut the videos off and fled the flat as though the hounds of Baskerville were on his heals.

 

XXX Everyone’s a Hero <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yGeroywBuo>

 

John was sent a text from Brook to meet him at his house to discuss Sherlock’s behavior. He seemed willing to be forgiving and John went immediately to convene with the man, hoping to garner some compassion for his mad friend.

John was greeted by Brook’s butler who introduced himself as Sebastian and led John to a nice patio around an indoor pool where Brook was reading a magazine and relaxing. John thought it a bit odd that the man was dressed in a suit but sat beside a pool, but who was he to address eccentrics after living with Sherlock for all these months?

John was having trouble following the man’s speech because he had that creeping feeling of being watched he’d gotten back in Afghanistan just before he’d gotten shot. He stood nervously by the Mayor’s side and watched him gesture dramatically and go on about how everyone was a hero in some way and that he was sure that Sherlock was just misunderstood. He felt the man was stalling, but for what reason?

 

XXX Slipping <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RidsxnnVTR4>

 

They had just sat down to relax when John noticed a red dot dancing across the table. He jolted up, shouting a warning to the mayor but the man was leering at him evilly. In that moment John saw the difference between Sherlock’s madness and true insanity. Sherlock had been right; this man was a spider and John was caught in his web.

A bomb, strapped to his body, and dancing red dots; John was shaking in horror and the sight of Sherlock arriving would have been a relief had his eyes not been glassy and unfocused with his own brand of madness. He had managed to sneak into the Mayor’s mansion and fired off that freeze ray. John was shocked and relieved to see it had worked and Moriarty was a statue, but Sherlock wasn’t freeing him. He was singing softly, so much so that John could barely hear him, but his movements were erratic and his expression stormy. He was heading across the pool and past John to sing to Moriarty’s frozen figure.

Sherlock glanced back at him once, his expression worried, and for just a moment John thought he’d be saved. The dots were still focused on him, but the men were not firing on him and he couldn’t fathom why. Until he saw them appear on Sherlock as well.

“Sherlock! Don’t move! There are sniper rifles trained on you. Please! Sherlock!”

It all happened so fast. Moriarty suddenly jolted, gasped, and began to move again. Sherlock brought up a fresh weapon and Moriarty laughed in his face.

“Do you _really_ think you’d be able to kill someone, Sherlock? Go ahead. Fire. Then you’ll be able to cherish the look of _surprise_ on my face. Because I would be surprised Sherlock, very surprised, and just a little bit… disappointed.”

Sherlock lowered the weapon slightly, but he seemed to have slipped back into his detective persona. He blinked in confusion and then narrowed his eyes to study Moriarty closely.

“What exactly do you propose?”

“That you accept my offer. I _understand_ you, Sherlock. I _know_ you. I know the war inside you between darkness and light. Let me release you. Join me.”

Sherlock contemplated it a moment and then slowly lowered the weapon: “You understand? You don’t think I’m mad?”

“ _No_ sweetheart,” Moriarty soothed as though talking to a child, “You see and hear things that others are _blind and deaf_ to. That isn’t madness, that’s _genius!”_

“John used to think so, too,” Sherlock said softly.

“Sherlock,” John pleaded, “I still think you’re brilliant.”

_Shit! Wrong word!_

Sherlock’s head snapped over towards John with a look of hurt and betrayal on it. John knew in that moment that he’d lost him. Sherlock’s eyes literally dismissed him and John sobbed as he realized nothing he’d say would be heard from that point on.

“Join you?” Sherlock asked softly, “Why not. It could be entertaining. You aren’t boring, at least.”

“Very good, then we only have one thing to settle. You see, I can’t have such a high ranking minion with such a colossal _weakness.”_

John knew what was coming next. He sobbed a bit and then looked away so he wouldn’t see Sherlock’s indifference.

“Kill him,” Moriarty stated calmly.

“No!” Sherlock shouted, but it was too late.

Darkness and light. Pain and utter silence. His medical training recognized the muted world around him filled with a soft whining sound as damaged eardrums. The bomb had likely permanently deafened him. Of course, a glance down at his ravaged torso and he knew that he was unlikely to live to miss hearing anything. His lower half was gone. The only reason he was still alive was because of some chemical malfunction. Some of the symtek hadn’t exploded; it must have been inert.

Sherlock’s hands were on his shoulders, his face near his as the man’s tears dropped onto his burnt flesh. He was speaking but John couldn’t hear that beautiful baritone voice. He wanted to say something. Anything to comfort him. He opened his mouth and took a short raspy breath, he must have said something. He hoped he told him he forgave him, but coldness was quickly consuming him again as his body began to go numb from the chest on up. When it reached his eyes the darkness consumed him and his last thought was that there was no one left to take care of Sherlock now.

 

XXX Everything You Ever <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKCxs2s-CG4>

 

Sherlock was handed the urn with solemn presentation. He accepted it and then cautiously glanced inside. He’d analyze the contents later to make sure it was really John. He wouldn’t put it past Moriarty to give fake ashes so he could hold something over Sherlock’s head later. For now he had his blogger back in his possession insomuch as was possible.

Sherlock glanced around the long meeting table at the men and women around him. These were the powerhouses of the future; the men and women who would change the horrible world that had persecuted him from childhood. All these laws and policies that had been enacted and still the common man suffered needlessly. He could despise their methods, but they did bring about social change. And they weren’t boring. Sherlock had nothing left without his good doctor and soldier to keep him sane. What little emotions he had ever felt were well and truly dead. He was numb and it had opened up an entirely new wing of his Mind Palace. He could and would change the world to something that allowed him to find peace. He owed that much to John. He would be strong for him. He would be intelligent. He would be _brilliant._


End file.
